Is that a potions class?
by kirrdis
Summary: One-shot. One of Severus Snape's classes doesn't go as usual... (beta-ed and reposted)


**Title: **Is that a Potions class?

**Author:** Kirrdis

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** none

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Beta:** The wonderful Occasus (Thank you, thank you, thank you!) And if you haven't already done so, go and read her stories!! :)

**Archive:** I seriously doubt someone would want to archive this (really short) story somewhere else as it is just something that popped into my head and wouldn't let go but if you want to, just tell me about it.

**Author's note:** This story takes place (very conveniently) after Voldemort's defeat by Harry in Halloween during his seventh year. I think that's all. Here is the story.

**Is that a potion class?**

Severus Snape was not paranoid. No, he wasn't. He was merely cautious. Yes, that's all. Cautious. Today, as usual, his robes were charmed to remain fireproof and curse absorbent. After all, one didn't spend 17 years as a Potions Master and spy for Dumbledore without learning prudence, and with the school full of stupid, intolerable and incapable little brats, anything could happen.

Today he decided to make them totally indestructible to whatever could possibly destroy robes. It wasn't a simple spell and it lasted only three hours so he didn't use it much, only when it was specifically required. Namely, when he had the seventh year Gryffindor-Slytherin as his last class of the day, a time when the students were even less apt to pay attention. That, and inexplicably, Longbottom had surprisingly managed to acquire an O on his OWL. No doubt that Granger had crammed in his head every possible potion he could be asked to make and had trained him hard. Very, very hard.

But that wasn't all, Malfoy and Potter were also still there. The animosity between them had decreased a little however they still like to pester each other and that rarely produced pleasing results in his class. He could still remember the day when the walls of his classroom had been repainted pink because of their foolishness.

Yes, the charmed robes were necessary.

Fearing the worst, he headed for his classroom. Robes billowing behind him, he made his entrance, which unfortunately, didn't impress anyone, even Longbottom. Slightly taken aback by the silence in the room and the lack of reaction, he made his way to the front of the class.

"Today, you are going to make a pepperup potion as Madam Pomfrey told me it's lacking since many of your comrades have had the brilliant idea of falling ill in the middle of April. Instructions are on the board, ingredients in their usual place. Get to work!"

Every student got up, fetched the necessary ingredients, sat back and began their potions calmly. That was the moment Snape dreaded the most : in seventh year, the students weren't paired up anymore. Being on their own, there wasn't anyone who could correct their mistakes except him, and he couldn't be everywhere at once.

However, after an hour, which had passed in complete silence, the students began to bottle their potions and deposited them on his desk, when he asked them to do so. He checked the potions to see if he wasn't dreaming but every single one of them was the exact shade of light blue that was required.

Snape couldn't believe it. Here he was watching his students leave the classroom, each one saying a very polite "Goodbye Prof," when passing the door. He realised that the hour had indeed passed and without a single accident. What was strangest, however, was that it passed without him taking a single Gryffindor House point away.

He spent the rest of the afternoon and the evening in his chamber, wondering if he was losing his touch as the feared and insufferable Potions Master.

Meanwhile, in their respective common rooms, the Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years were having a good laugh. They had indeed learned that sometimes it was well worth it to work together instead of against each other.

**The End.**

Well, that's it. That was my first story ever!

Oh! And, just to say it, I don't have anything against Snape. In fact, that's one of my favourite character, but that was too fun to write even if it didn't turn completely like I thought it would.

Tell me what you think about it, please. I'm open to suggestions that can make it better (especially a title as I don't like this one very much but I couldn't find another one) so please, review.


End file.
